My Love Life Story
by HunHan Baby
Summary: Kisah hidup dan cintaku bersamanya - - ga bisa bikin summary HunHan Fanfic Sehun x Luhan


My Love Life Story

Author : Vevi Donghae

Sehun x Luhan

And

Other people

Warning : Yaoi! Boy x Boy. OOC. Typo(s). Abal

Disclaimer : Sehun milik Luhan dan Kai. Dan Luhan milih sehun. Mereka semua milik saya. *plak

Luhan POV

Pagi hari yang begitu kelabu, tertutup oleh awan yang sedikit mengerikan. Sepertinya, pagi ini akan turun hujan.

Kududukkan tubuhku dikursi dekat jendela kamarku. Memandangi langit dan dunia luar yang sudah basah oleh air.

Aku suka hujan. Hujan yang mengantarkanku pada cinta. Cinta pertamaku. Entah kenapa, saat hujan turun aku selalu mengingatnya. Sosoknya yang tinggi, putih, dan tampan.

Tapi, bersamaan dengan kebahagiaanku itu, aku juga merasa sangat sedih. Tak dapat kupungkiri bahwa aku merasakan kesesakan yang begitu menyakitkan.

Sekarang aku ingin bertanya, apakah kalian sedih jika kalian melihat orang yang kalian cintai dan tentu saja mencintai kalian terbunuh didepan mata kalian?.

Pasti. Pasti kalian sangat sedih. Aku tahu itu, karena aku pernah mengalaminya.

Kejadian itu bermula saat empat tahun lalu aku masih duduk dikelas XI atau lebih tepatnya kelas II senior high school.

Sore itu, aku baru saja pulang sekolah. Aku berjalan menyusuri jalan yang sudah mulai sepi. Ya, karna kalian tahu, saat ini mendung dan tentu saja akan turun hujan.

Kupercepat langkahku ketika air mulai jatuh dari langit. Tidak begitu deras, hanya saja aku takut aku akan basah.

aku melihat sebuah minimarket yang sudah tutup di pinggir. Jalan kota Seoul. Kulangkahkan kakiku ke minimarket tersebut. Aku pikir aku harus berteduh sampai hujannya benar-benar reda.

Bajuku sedikit basah, karena tadi memang terkena sedikit tetesan air hujan. Kugesekkan kedua telapak tangan ku dan ku tempelkan pada kedua pipiku, untuk memberikan secuil kehangatan.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Ditengah kegiatan ku menghangatkan tubuh, terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat kearahku.

Ah. Bukan. Bukan kearahku, tapi kearah minimarket tempat ku berteduh saat ini.

Seorang namja tinggi, putih dan juga tampan. Sangat tampan.

Saat sudah berdiri tepat disampingku, ia tersenyum kearahku. Entah kenapa, aku juga membalasnya tersenyum. Mungkinkah aku terpesona? Ahaha. Itu mungkin saja. Bukankah tadi sudah kubilang ia sangat tampan.

"apa kau juga berteduh disini?". Well, mungkin ini terlalu berbasa-basi. Tapi aku tak suka kesunyian dan keremangan seperti ini saat ada orang disampingku atau disekitarku.

"ehm. Tentu saja. Hujannya sangat deras, jadi aku harus berteduh dulu" jawabnya diiringi senyuman.

Oh my… kenapa dia suka sekali tersenyum manis seperti itu. Apakah ia tidak tahu, aku sedang menahan rasa gugupku saat dia tersenyum seperti itu. Apa aku terlalu berlebihan? . biarlah.

JDERR

JDERR

Aku langsung memeluk namja disampingku ini saat petir dan kilat mulai menyambar. Aku tidak tahu hujannya akan sederas dan semengerikan ini. Aku suka hujan , tapi tidak yang seperti ini.

Aku takut, sangat takut. Jika sedang dirumah pasti aku akan langsung menenggelamkan diri dibawah selimut. Tapi sekarang, aku sedang tidak ada didalam rumah.

Ku eratkan pelukanku dan kutenggelamkan kepalaku didada bidangnya. Sungguh, aku sangat takut dengan situasi yang seperti ini.

"kau tidak apa-apa , luhan?" tanya namja yang ku peluk.

Tunggu. Dari mana ia tahu namaku. Bahkan tadi kita belum berkenalan.

Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan jujur itu membuatku agak kecewa. Kutatap matanya yang juga tengah menatap ku.

"aku tahu dari name tag mu" ucap sehun tiba – tiba. Dan aku hanya mengangguk.

"k-kau .. nama mu siapa?" tanya ku padanya. Aku sangat ingin tahu nama namja yang membuatku terpesona dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam ini.

"aku sehun. Oh sehun tepatnya". Nama yang bagus. Sama seperti orangnya juga terlihat sempurna. hihi

"baiklah luhan. Karna hujannya sudah reda, sebaiknya kau pulang. Dan cepat berganti pakaian." Lanjut sehun. OMO. Kenapa ia sangat perhatian padaku?. Ah sebaiknya aku pulang, aku tak ingin sakit gara – gara kedinginan dengan baju basah ku ini.

"baiklah sehun. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." Aku pergi meninggalkan minimarket setelah ia tersenyum menjawab ucapanku.

TBC…

REVIEW Juseyo….


End file.
